Please Believe Me
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: Po and Tigress are happily married and have a beautiful daughter named Fenhong Se. However, as she gets older, she tells them she's being watched by a tall man with a skinny body, long arms, and no face. Her parents believe it's just her imagination. However, Po and Tigress begin seeing the Tall Man for themselves... Part 1 in the Tall Man Series. CANCELLED.
1. Found You

**Mark: Hey, guys. Welcome to the first story of our new series. I'm sorry it's late, but we've been very busy. I know Stephanie hasn't finished writing the lemon yet, but that's because her laptop broke. Anyway, without further ado, here you go! This story takes place in the same universe as the Necromancers of China Saga.**

**Chapter 1: Found You**

* * *

Po peeked over the corner of the hallway. "I know you're somewhere," he whispered. He tiptoed through the hall and came to a staircase. He was about to start walking up, but was stopped by a faint voice coming from downstairs.

"Shhh. Please be quiet."

"Gotcha." The panda grinned and began walking down the steps, ready for any thing. When he got downstairs, there was a door leading outside to his left, and the living room to his right. The Dragon Warrior walked into the living room, which was comfortably decorated and showed few signs of messiness. He hugged the wall and creeped over to the entrance to the kitchen. He could definitely hear someone making shushing noises. Tensing himself, he jumped into the kitchen. Seeing his target, the panda grinned. "Found you."

Tigress sat on the floor leaning against the sink. "Awww! He got us!" she said playfully. The infant in her arms giggled happily. "Good hunting, daddy," she said towards Po.

Po smiled warmly and walked over to his wife, helping her stand up and giving her a kiss. "Do you want to be the hunter this time?" The Dragon Warrior looked at his daughter that Tigress was cradling in her arms. She was a panda-tiger hybrid that looked remarkably like both her parents. She had her mother's fur patterns, build, and golden eyes, along with her father's head-shape and fur colors. She was dressed in pajamas that resembled training clothes and had a black ribbon in her hair. The month-old panger yawned and quickly fell asleep in Tigress' arms.

"I think Fenhong Se has the right idea," said Tigress. "It's getting late. We should go to bed." She smiled and kissed her husband. The proud parents walked back up the stairs together with Fenhong Se sound asleep."

**Meanwhile...**

A young rabbit ran through the woods in terror. She was no more than seven years old. She panted heavily as she ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back at whatever was after her. Her heart ran wild, she prayed repeatedly that she would get out of there alive. The cloudy night made it almost impossible to see any thing in the forest. She was afraid that at any minute she would crash into the tree, or worse, crash into _that thing_. She had no clue what the thing was, but she knew it wanted her, and its servants would make sure it got her. She kept running, and running, and running, and running. Her weak, little heart was threatening to explode from all the pressure she put on it.

The young rabbit finally needed to stop and catch her breath. She pressed herself up against a tree and panted from all the exhaustion. "I have to keep running. I have to keep running." She leaned back more and felt something behind her begin to move. Her paw had pushed away some soft dirt, revealing the underside of the tree to be hollow. Without a second thought, she squeezed into the burrow and pushed the dirt back into place. Safely hidden under the tree, she watched as two figures ran past where she was. They were wielding torches, but she could only see the back of their heads. The two figures continued running, not even noticing that they had lost her. The child did not feel any safer though. She have tricked them, but their master, that _horrible thing_, was still out there, hunting her down with no remorse.

The rabbit struggled not to sole herself, knowing that the smell would give her away. She tried taking her mind off the fear. She thought about playing with her parents and her brother in the park every day. She thought about her mother's delicious tofu dumplings. She thought about all the happy things she would do when she got back to her family. But the fantasy faded away when the rabbit heard a deep, demonic voice right in her ear. "**Found you...**"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Found You**

**Mark: Feel free to leave a review or ask any questions! If you guys want to see baby Fenhong Se, just check our profile picture!**


	2. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

* * *

**3:00 January 2, 2215 - Memphis, Tennessee**

The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. People were happily enjoying the day, minding their own business and unsuspecting of any danger. Near the Mississippi river was one average apartment with what should have been an average family. A woman in her thirties sat on the couch in her living room. She was a half wolf-quarter shark-quarter owl hybrid. Her body was that of a grey wolf, with spotted owl wings on her back and gills on her neck. Her short dark grey hair stopped above her shoulders. Her body was well toned with light hints of muscle. She was wearing a blue athletic suit that matched her eyes.

Two teenage wolves came in from the hallway, a brown-furred female and a black-furred male. The female was wearing black running shorts and a black halter top; she had blue eyes and wore her wavy blond hair in a ponytail that fell to the base of her tail. The male was wearing red running shorts and no shirt; he had green eyes and a short tuft of white hair. They were both seventeen years old and as physically fit as their mother. "Kay, mom. We're ready to go," said the daughter.

Jasmine stood up and stretched with a smile. "Took you two long enough," she said playfully.

"Well Winter needed help finding her cellphone, and I had to dive under her bed to get it," said Jasmine's son.

"Okay then. Winter, go and help dad put water in the car. Jack, help me carry the cooler." Jasmine grabbed a cooler from one end while Jack grabbed the other. They began walking out with Winter getting a head start. Jasmine closed the door and locked it behind her. As she and her son began to walk down the hall of the apartment complex, Jasmine froze in place, just staring down the hall in fear.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jack asked. Whatever his mother was looking at, he couldn't see it. "You okay?"

Jasmine picked up the cooler and began walking to the stairs at the other end of the hall. "Jack, maybe we should go this way."

"But-"

"Let's just go this way!"

A chilling voice rang through the halls that only Jasmine heard. _**"Come with us..."**_

**Down at the garage...**

Winter reached the garage and saw her father getting the car ready. The car was a 2195 Ford Pursuer, the world's first (and so far, only) true water-fueled automobile. It was sleek and built for maneuvering, having excellent aerodynamics. The Pursuer was blue with three white stripes, one on each side and one going down the middle. "Hey, dad. Got the water." Since the apartment had no water hose, Winter carried a large five gallon bottle of water, not even struggling with the weight.

"Oh, thanks so much sweety! Pour it in while I put the bags in the trunk." Simon Nathan was a pure-blooded arctic wolf. Like his family, he was well toned and was wearing shorts and a muscle shirt. He stood at an even six feet and had chin-length white hair. He lifted the final heavy luggage bag and tossed it into the trunk. Winter just finished filling it up and was sitting in the back seat. Simon smiled and got in the driver's seat while they waited. Jasmine and Jack arrived shortly after and put the cooler in the trunk before getting in the car. Jasmine reached over and kissed Simon as she buckled her seat belt. As they pulled away, Simon saw a puzzled look on his wife's face. "Hey, something wrong, honey?"

"It's nothing," Jasmine said unconvincingly. "Let's just go."

Simon gave Jasmine a troubled look, but he started the car and they drove off. "So, are you guys all excited for this big canoe trip?"

"You bet!" said Jack.

"I think we can beat our record this time," said Winter.

Jasmine didn't answer. She just looked out the window as they drove down the street. In broad daylight, she saw a tall and ominous figure standing on the sidewalk, but they were going too fast for her to clearly make it out. As they passed the figure, she herd the chilling voice again.

_**"Why run from your punishment?"**_

* * *

**Paranoia  
**

**Mark: I own Simon, Jack, and Winter. I know some of you probably have no sympathy for Jasmine after the previous saga, but remember that this is a different Jasmine from a different timeline. She's still a bit of an idiot, though not as much as the original Jasmine.**

**Valorie: So who liked the picture of Fenhong Se as a baby?**

**The next few chapters will alternate between past and future so we can introduce the other future characters in this new timeline. The chapters will also get longer after all the exposition.**


	3. Always Watches, No Eyes

**Always Watches, No Eyes**

* * *

Two rhino guards stood at the entrance to a questioning room. Po appeared in front of the rhinos and respectfully bowed to them. "I'm Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior. I came as soon as I got the letter. What do you guys need my help with?"

One of the rhinos spoke. "Dragon Warrior, for over two years now, we've had a shocking increase in reported disappearances. We're trying to figure out what exactly is going on and if you would be able to talk to the latest victim's ather."

"He caught our interest because he claims to have seen the suspect who took his daughter," said the other rhino.

"Okay then," said Po. "I'll talk to him." The rhinos allowed him to enter the door. The questioning room was small, with a simple table and two chairs. Sitting on the chair opposite of Po was a male water buffalo wearing yellow pants and a white shirt. He showed no signs of emotion or even acknowledgement of Po's presence. Po sat down in the other chair and twittled his thumbs awkwardly for a few seconds. "Uhh, hi. I'm the Dragon Warrior. I came because they asked me to talk to you." The buffalo just looked blankly forward. "They said you say the guy who kidnapped your daughter." The buffalo continued to ignore him. "Would you like to tell me? I'm a father too, you know. My little girl's turning two years old in a few weeks. If you tell me what you know, maybe we can help you find your daughter."

The water buffalo finally spoke. "Find her... No... No one can ever find her now."

"Why don't you tell me your name?"

"It's Zenshu."

"Okay. Zenshu, what do you know about the person who took your child?"

"My daughter, Mai, was out visiting a friend. She took the path hundreds of times, she couldn't possibly have gotten lost. I was just sitting at home, waiting for her to come back. The sun was starting to set, and it was time for her to come home. Her friend's house was only a two minute from mine. We assumed she just lost track of time. Half an hour went by and we were starting to worry. When she wasn't home after an hour and the sky was pitch black, my wife and I finally went over to the house to ask about Mai. They said she left with her friend an hour ago, he wanted to spend the night at our house. This was when my wife and I freaked out and started searching high and low for her."

"Did you manage to find her?" Po asked.

"Yes. We ran into the forest and searched for hours, not finding a trace of Mai or her friend. Finally, around midnight, we found them... both of them..."

"Then what happened?"

"They were standing side by side, next to a strange... man..." Zenshu's voice began to progressively shift from calm and emotionless to frantic and terrified. "He was tall... way too tall to be a regular person. He was really skinny, with arms as thin as toothpicks. His arms were way too long, almost touching the ground. He was wearing strange black clothes and had no fur anywhere on his body. His hands were pale, and so was his head. His head... shaped like an egg. And then his face... that face..."

"It's okay," said Po. "Continue."

Zenshu slammed both fists on the table and began yelling at the top of his lungs. "That horrible face! Just staring at me! But... there was no face! No mouth... no ears... no nose, no eyes! What was that thing? !"

"Zenshu, calm down," Po said.

"The three of them just looked at me and my wife! The kids were smiling... and all three of them just began chanting!" Zenshu's voice got louder and more hysterical each time he repeated the chant. "Come with us... Come with us. Come with us! Come-with-us! COME-WITH-US! _COME-WITH-US!"_

Po got up from the chair in attempt to calm down the water buffalo. "Zenshu, you need to-"

"Ahhhh! Arrrrrggghhh! BEHINDYOU!" Zenshu shouted.

The only torch that kept the room lit was suddenly snuffed. Po felt a force knock him down to the floor as Zenshu continued to scream. His consciousness slipped away from him as he heard what sounded like a struggle between Zenshu and something else in the room.

When Po woke up, he found the two guards standing over him. The torch was re-lit. Choosing to stay on the ground, the panda asked, "What happened?"

"You tell us," said the second rhino. "Zenshu started screaming like a banshee and we heard some kind of fight inside, but when we tried to open the door, it just wouldn't budge."

"Finally the door unlocked after the sounds stopped," said the first rhino. We came in and saw that the torch was out, lit it, and saw you out cold on the floor, but no Zenshu."

"You mean he's gone?" Po asked, sitting up.

"And the only was out was that door," said the second rhino. "It was impossible for him to have gotten out of here without breaking a hole in the wall, but it's like he just vanished."

Po finally got to his feet. "Well, I didn't get much out of him." Po continued to tell the rhinos exactly what Zenshu told him. "I think he was just out of his mind when he told me, but there you go."

"Thanks," said the first rhino. "We'll give the information to our superior."

"By the way, why did you guys want me to do this anyway?"

"Because the guard have noticed that these mysterious disappearances, like the one that just happened a few minutes ago, began shortly after the Necromancer Incident ended, an event you and your friends were involved in. It's probably a coincidence, but orders are orders," said the first rhino.

"I think I hurt myself when I fell," Po said grabbing his shoulder. "If it's alright, I think I'll head back home to my wife and daughter."

* * *

**Always Watches, No Eyes**


	4. The Rake

**The Rake**

* * *

**Midnight January 3rd, 2015 - Peruvian Amazon, Peru**

"I still think coming here was a bad idea, Mogguth," said a worried possum. He was wearing green pants and a green short which helped him blend in with the thick jungle. His white hair was neatly combed to the side.

"That's funny, because I don't remember asking you. Now shut up and keep your eyes peeled." Mogguth was an incredibly tall and muscular lion. He stood about seven feet tall and every detail of his muscles could be seen under his brown fur. He wore black pants with plenty of pockets, but neglected to wear a shirt, showing off his powerful chest. A large scar ran down from his left shoulder, across his back, and ended at his right hip. His black mane was styled into four spikes, each on the front or back of . His green eyes glinted. "We didn't trek all the way here just to chicken out."

Behind Mogguth were about twenty men, each moderately equipped. One of them, a chicken, spoke up. "Hey, that's racist!"

Mogguth casually turned around and quickly drew a pistol from one of his pockets. "Ask me if I care." Without hesitation, the lion shot the chicken twice, once in the heart and once the head. The chicken fell to the floor, dead. The others stepped back in surprise. Without batting an eye, Mogguth turned around. "Unless anyone else feels like dying, shut up and keep an eye out for the Rake."

**Meanwhile, in Juneau, Alaska...**

Julie Dandelion sat on the porch of her home. Hers was the only light on so late. She enjoyed watching the snow softly fall from the night sky. The raccoon hybrid enjoyed a cup of coffee, using her fire magic to keep it heated. Her phoenix wings swayed softly back and forth along with her long shark tail. She watched as a man walked up the path to her house. He was a cheetah, dressed in grey pants, a black shirt, and a grey coat. His blond hair was nicely combed and parted. He have Julie a pleasant smile, further enhanced by his icy blue eyes. "Welcome, Johan," said Julie. She had a slight French accent. "What news do you have for me?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Dandelion." Johan had a very soft and pleasant voice. "So the reports came in. The Rake is somewhere in the Amazon jungle. He's claimed three victims, and two more were found alive but seriously injured. More and more people have been reported missing throughout the world. The Operator is definitely becoming more active."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I've met a man who has survived an encounter with both the Rake and Operator. He's currently being treated, but is willing to share what he has to say. You can speak with him in three days."

"At least there's some good news. Thank you, Johan."

Johan nodded and left without another word.

The door opened and a female raccoon stepped outside. She was wearing silk pajamas. "Who was at the door, dear?"

"Johan came to give me an update on The Rake. He's been sighted in the Amazon."

"What about Mr. Tall, Dark, and Faceless?" Emily asked,

"Missing persons reports suggest the Operator is claiming more victims in less time. One man managed to escape. I'm scheduled to speak with him." Julie got up and gave her wife a soft kiss. "Don't worry. I'll figure out what's happening."

Emily smiled. "Just be careful."

**Back in Peru...**

Mogguth and his men stood around a crate. Inside the crate, a vicious creature could be heard snarling and trying to break free. Mogguth took a phone from his pocket and dialed. "Johan, we've captured the Rake."

"Good. Have any of your men survived?" Johan asked, still in a soft and soothing tone.

"Yes, sir. About half of them."

"Kill them..."

Mogguth grinned. "As you wish, sir."

* * *

**The Rake**

**Johan is inspired by Johan Liebert from Naoki Urasawa's Monster. If you have not seen it, please don't look it up. We don't want to spoil anything.**


	5. Proxy

**Proxy**

* * *

Five years after the Necromancer Incident, the original Fenhong Se from an alternate timeline kept her promise, wandering all over China and helping to restore the villages she was responsible for destroying. "Alright, and pull!" The twenty one year old panger stood on the roof of a house with two pigs at her sides. It was the final house in the village that needed repairing, and they were almost finished with it. The three of them began tugging on ropes. On the ground where two ducks who were helping push up what the ropes were attached to, a weather vane. With grunts of effort, Fenhong Se and the pigs were able to pull up the heavy load onto the roof. They grabbed a hold of the weather vane and attached it to its proper spot on the roost. "Just one last thing," Fenhong Se said. She proudly put one paw on it and gave it a small push. Everyone cheered at the sight of the vane spinning freely. Fenhong Se smiled to herself and jumped down, landing on all fours as she hit the ground.

The whole village cheered for her and a goat happily approached her. "Thank you for all you have done for us, Fenhong Se. Thanks to you, our village is now restored to its former glory. The Necromancer Incident was a heavy blow to us, but you have helped us recover." The goat pulled out a golden necklace covered in beautiful jewels. "As a sign of our gratitude, and as a present for your birthday tomorrow, we offer you this gift."

Fenhong Se took the necklace and smiled at it for a few seconds before sighing and handing it back to him. "Thank you, mayor. Thank all of you. But I can't accept this."

"Why not?" the mayor asked, a little surprised. "You helped us get through such a devastating crisis. You are a true hero!"

The panger calmly shook her head. "That's just the thing. I'm not a hero. I may have helped rebuild your village, but it's my fault that it had to be rebuilt in the first place."

The crowd gasped at her words. "What are you saying?" the mayor asked.

"I'm saying I'm not who you think I am. I told you I'm the daughter of Po and Tigress from an alternate future, and this is true. This is the sixth village I've helped restore, and just like with the others it's now time for me to tell you the full truth. I'm one out of two people who led the Necromancer Incident." The crowd gasped even louder. "I eventually had a change of heart and helped bring the incident to an end, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm responsible for countless deaths as well as the near destruction of all of reality. So I have spent the last five years trying to atone for my sins by helping those I've harmed." She struggled not to cry and managed to keep a straight face. "I won't make up some sob story, or some kind of excuse. The bottom line is that my selfish deeds are the reason you all were in such a state of disaster. So these past ten months that I've been helping you all fix your homes? You've been working with a murderer. I can never wash the blood from my hands. I understand if all of you hate me now. I know_ I_ hate me. Tonight I'm going to get some rest, and tomorrow I'll head out to fix the next village I've destroyed. Goodbye, everyone. I'm truly sorry for everything." In a flash of blue, Fenhong Se vanished, leaving the village in stunned silence.

**/watch?v=SZbgwgRvaEE**

Midnight came and a strange voice woke up Fenhong Se. She sat up in her bedroll and looked around. "Hello?" Everything seemed normal, but a chilling feeling kept trailing down her spine. "Maybe I should get some air." The now twenty two year old panger opened the door and stepped out of the small shack with a torch in her hand. The shack was in a secluded area deep in the woods; it would be impossible for someone to find it. "Strange. Huh?" In the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow moving in the trees. After contemplating it for a bit, she decided to investigate. "Some way to start a birthday."

She entered the brush, being careful not to burn anything with her torch. "Hello? Is someone out here? Are you lost? Is there a way I can help you?" She went a little further in and saw some rustling in a nearby bush. She used her time powers to shift over the bush and peeked behind it. "Nothing here. Weird." She wandered around a little longer, finding no trace of anyone but her having been here. "And now I'm going crazy. Great. Maybe Aeon can help me figure out what's going on." She prepared to walk back to her shack. After taking a few steps, her throat began feeling really sore. She put her free paw to her throat and began coughing. "Uh, this can't be good." The coughing fit got worse and she dropped the torch, fortunately not burning anything. She put both paws on her throat as she coughed harder and louder. "Someone... help!" Her condition worsened as the coughing got more severe, forcing her to collapse onto the ground. She was unable to form coherent words and helplessly looked up as a tall and thin figure stood over her. She could only see his legs, but she instantly recognized him. "The Sl..." She coughed uncontrollably until she felt her consciousness leave her.

Then the coughing stopped. Fenhong Se calmly stood back up and picked up her torch. She began walking back to her shack as if nothing happened. As the torch flickered, her eyes dilated, her irises seemingly vanishing and leaving behind over-sized pupils.

* * *

**Proxy**

**The music we put will be used three more times, but it'll be more ominous each time.**

**Stephanie: Is anyone familiar with the term "Hilarious in Hindsight"? Take a look at the recent Legends of Awesomeness episode "The Po who Cried Ghost" and see what it reminds you of... Also, I just bought a new commission drawing related to this story. Check it out on my Deviantart account!**


	6. Premonitions

**Premonitions**

* * *

Tigress lay in her bed, contently reading a scroll. Po opened the door to their room and came in. "I just finished tucking her in." He yawned and stretched his arms while making his way to the bed. "What a day. I almost pulled a muscle during training."

"Well, luckily tommorow's our day to relax," said Tigress. She smiled as her husband got in bed with her. She closed her scroll and set it aside. "I can't wait to tell her tomorrow."

Po smiled back. "I'm just glad she hasn't noticed yet." He reached one paw out and began rubbing his wife's slightly swollen belly. "Kick. Kick for your daddy." A small nudge made Po's face light up. "It kicked!"

"Shhh! You'll wake up Fenhong Se," said Tigress. She joined Po in rubbing her abdomin. "So, have you decided on any names?"

"I'm thinking Li if it's a boy."

"And I think Rei would be a good name for a girl." Tigress yawned and rested her head on her pillow. The two just stared into each other's eyes for about half a minute. "Hm. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just still amazed at where I am. How many people can you name who ended up marrying their childhood hero?"

"You charmer."

"What were you thinking about?" Po asked.

"Just wondering if Shifu's proud of us," Tigress said.

Po paused for a second, remembering how Shifu had sacrificed his life to save them almost six years ago. "I'm sure he is. I'm the Dragon Warrior, and you're the warrior of balance. There's nothing the two of us can't do."

Tigress smiled and blew out the candle beside her. "Goodnight, Po."

Po blew out his own candle, leaving in total darkness. "Goodnight, Tigress." The couple shared a kiss and went to sleep.

**The instant Tigress fell asleep, her mind became clouded.**

**Images filled Tigress' head. The first image was the silhouette of a person sitting down, with the only things visible being the person's white eyes.**

_**hello there**_

**The image changed into a distorted black and white outline of the Valley of Peace.**

_**can you see me kalifilak**_

**The image now showed Tigress and Po sleeping in their bed, again in black and white. A black claw stretched over them both.**

_**i can see you just fine**_

**The image showed the outside of Po and Tigress' home.**

_**we will take what is owed to us**_

**An image showed a small shack in the middle of the woods.**

_**if you wish to stop us you have to come and find me**_

**The image cut back to the silhouette, this time crossing their arms.**

_**dont keep me waiting**_

**The image showed a clock with the second hand spinning much faster than usual.**

_**the clock is ticking**_

**The image cut back again to the silhouette, this time zooming in on their face. The person's pupils could now be seen, as well as white teeth forming a sinister grin.**

_**LET THE HUNT BEGIN**_

"Tigress, wake up!"

Tigress jolted awake. "Guh!" Her heart was racing. She found herself in bed, in her own room. She looked up and saw Po standing next to her with his paws on her shoulders. "Po? What's going on?"

"You were convulsing like crazy. I had to shake for over a minute before you woke up. Were you having a nightmare?" Genuine concern could be heard in Po's voice.

Tigress sat up, trying to clear her head and remember what happened. Her entire body was covered in sweat. Her sweat had also left the bed sheet damp. "I... don't remember." She looked out the window, it was dawn.

"Well, you're really sticky right now," said Po. "And you've smelled better. Why don't you go ahead and take a bath? I'll wake up Fenhong Se, make her breakfast, and clean the sheets."

"That's a good idea. Thank you, Po." Tigress gave him a kiss and walked into the hall. She reached the bathroom and made her way to the tub. The tub was linked up to a primitive plumbing system that the alternate Fehong Se invented when she built the house. A large pipe hung over the tub. The pipe was connected to a large drum set up on the roof of the house designed to collect rain water. The drum had a metal grating on the top so only water could pass through. The pipe had a metal plate that was designed to open like two doors when someone pulled the rope, then re-shut when the rope was pulled again. Tigress tugged on the rope and allowed water to flow into the tub. As soon as the tub was full, she pulled the rope again and snapped the plate back into place. She used her fire magic to heat up the water until it was just the right temperature for her. Taking a deep breath, she stripped and entered the tub. As Tigress cleaned herself and got rid of her sweat, she tried to remind herself what happened in her dream. "Something about a hunt."

**In the kitchen...**

Po was busy frying noodles on a skillet. Fenhong Se was happily sitting at the table, drawing on a piece of paper. "So, what to you want to do today, birthday girl?"

"I don't know," said Fenhong Se, not looking up from her drawing.

"You don't know? Well, there's a bunch of things we can do. We can go swim at the lake, we can go to a festival."

"Can you tell me about the time you and mommy saved the world?"

Po served the food onto a plate. "The Necromancer Incident? That's right, I never did tell you." He put the plate down in front of his daughter. "Eat up."

"Thanks, dad." Fenhong Se put her drawing aside and started eating.

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that it wasn't just me and mommy. It was-" Po suddenly got a glimpse of Fenhong Se's drawing. "Hey, who did you draw?" He picked it up and looked at it more closely.

"The Tall Man. He's my friend."

"The Tall Man?"

"Yeah. He came in my room last night and said he wanted to bemy friend."

Po looked at the drawing with genuine interest. Fenhong Se had drawn a man with a very long body and limbs as thin as noodles. He was wearing a black suit and tie, and had a round head. "You aren't done drawing yet?"

"No, it's done."

"But... what about his face?"

"He doesn't have a face."

Po couldn't turn his attention away from this drawing of his daughter's imaginary friend. Why did this "Tall Man" seem so familiar? Before he could question it further, Tigress came into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Tigress gave her daughter a big hug.

"Thanks, mommy!" Fenhong Se giggled.

"We have a special surprise for you today," said Tigress.

"Really, what is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes and put out one hand," said Po. Fenhong Se did as he said. Po then guided her hand and rested it on Tigress' stomach. "What do you feel?"

"It feels soft. And something keeps bumping against it."

"Good," said Tigress. "Now open your eyes."

Fenhong Se looked and saw that she has touching her mother's belly. Her eyes swelled up. "You're pregnant?"

"That's right!" Tigress shouted.

"You're going to be a big sister!" said Po.

Fenhong Se jumped out of her chair and hugged her mom while screaming with joy. "Oh, I always wanted to be a sister!" She then hugged Po. "Do the Furious Five know?"

"They certainly do!" Po said.

"Happy birthday, Fenhong Se." Tigress joined in the hug.

When they pulled away, Po grabbed the drawing and handed it to Tigress. "Oh, here. Check out Fenhong Se's new imaginary friend."

"Very nice," said Tigress. She grabbed it to get a closer look. The moment she touched it, a vision appeared in her head. Tigress saw the alternate Fenhong Se roaming through the forest with almost disturbing tranquility. The image only lasted for a second before Tigress snapped back.

"Hey, Tigress, what's wrong?" Po asked

"N-nothing," said Tigress. She looked back at the drawing in her paw. "It's a beautiful drawing, Fenhong Se. What's his name?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. I just called him the Tall Man."

Tigress gave the drawing back to her daughter. "Well here. Why don't you go hang it up somewhere nice and get ready?"

"Okay!" Fenhong Se cheerfully left the kitchen.

Po stoodup and put one paw on Tigress' shoulder. Another vision entered her mind. This time it was of Po charging and swinging Deathk scythe at an unknown enemy. Again the vision vanished after a second. "Tigress, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Tigress looked at Po in surprise.

"I was asking you what's wrong. You just blanked out twice."

Tigress sat down and put one paw on her forehead. "Something weird is happening. I think that I still don't know all there is to know about the Kalifilak's powers. I just felt two weird premonitions."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Po, tell Fenhong Se I got a head start. Take her to the lake. I'll be there. I need to talk to Aeon."

"Alright." Po gave her a tender kiss. "I hope you get your answer."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Premonitions**

**So who liked the new picture?**


	7. To Scare a Deity

**To Scare a Deity**

* * *

"Aeon, you need to do something about this mess," said a water buffalo. Aeon and his accomplice were speaking in a hall of the Eternal Castle, a realm that existed outside of time. The water buffalo was formally dressed, with a large scythe strapped to his back and a silver sword sheathed at his hip. "I'm telling you, he's awakened once again!"

"Calm yourself, Death. We've always won in our past encounters. We shall be victorious once again." Aeon was a white tiger, dressed in a white suit and carrying a large clock with thirteen hours on it, connected to his hip with a chain.

"How can I remain calm when that... that thing is on the loose? !" Death asked frantically. "We need War!"

Aeon sternly raised his voice. "War is currently still in the middle of training, you fool. If the Administrator-"

"Umm, excuse me." Aeon and Death both turned to see Tigress standing a few feet away. She had entered her Seraph Ascenson, and had a slight echo in her voice as a result. "Did I arrive at a bad time?"

Aeon smiled. "Seeing as you're currently outside of time, that's not possible. Hello again, Tigress. Death was just leaving."

"Goodbye, Tigress," Death said politely. "Make sure Po keeps that scythe sharpened, will you?"

"Of course, Death," Tigress said with a bow.

Death bowed back and turned around. "Heed my warning, Aeon. If you don't tell War, disaster will strike," he whispered. And with that, he walked away.

"So, what brins you here, Tigress?" Aeon asked. "Have you come for another round of training?"

"Not today, Master. I have a few questions to ask you, and I can only hold this form for about an hour."

"I see," said Aeon. "Follow me, please." The two walked down the hall and entered a small room with a bed and a desk. "Have a seat." Aeon sat on the chair at the desk. Tigress sat up on the bed to avoid crushing her wings. "What questions might you have for me, Tigress?"

"Master Aeon, something strange has been happening. Last night, I had a strange dream, it was as if someone was trying to speak to me. Then, this morning, strange visions flashed in front of me for about a second before vanishing. Is it related to my powers?"

"Ahh, I see what's happening," Aeon said. "Do you remember what truly makes the Kalifilak so special, aside from not being limited to one Art of Magic?"

"Ummm, oh right! The Kalifilak has the power to defy or invoke fate."

"Exactly. Well, that power comes in two parts. When you touch someone, or something of importace, you will be able to foresee an event related that person or object. This is your ability to defy fate. By seeing an event which has not happened yet, you are able to think of a way to prevent it from happening. Furthermore, when you touch someone on the head specifically, you are given a vision of their past. This is your ability to invoke fate. By observing the past actions made by the individual, you are able to think like them and determine what they will do next."

"So, you're saying that every time I touch someone, I'll always get a strange vision?" Tigress asked.

"Only at first," said Aeon. "As your experience grows, you will learn to use this power at will, and for greater duration."

Tigress sighed in relief. "That's good. I'd probably go crazy if I had to blank out every single time. But why haven't I been able to do this before?"

"Because the power of the Kalifilak is like a flower. At first it is a closed bud, with much potential but no experience. As your skills improve, the bud begins to bloom. Because of your dedicated training for the past five years, the flower has bloomed enough that you have unlocked a new power that now needs training of its own."

"But how do I train premonitions?"

"The same way you train your other abilities. Use them. Touch every person you see, witness what their futures hold in store."

Tigress nodded her head. "I understand. Thank you, Master."

"By the way, what did you see, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Your premonitions. What did you see?"

"Well, the one in my dream is hard to remember. I think there was something about a hunt. When I touched a drawing made by my daughter, I saw the other Fenhong Se, the one from the Necromancer Incident. She was walking in the forest, almost like she was in a trance. Then my husband touched my shoulder. I saw him charging with Death's scythe raised. Do you know what they could mean?"

"Sorry. Ever since the Necromancer Incident, I haven't been able to communicate with future versions of myself due to time being re-written."

"I see," Tigress said in disappointment. "Thank you for your time, Master." She stood up and bowed with respect. Aeon quickly stood and walked over to her with his paw stretched out. Tigress hesitated for a second, then reached forward for a handshake. She briefly entered a trance-like state. After approximately three seconds, she recovered and stared at Aeon in a daze.

"What did you see that time?" The Time Guardian asked.

"I..." Tigress found herself choking on her answer. "I saw..."

"Go ahead, say it." Aeon gave her a warm smile.

"I saw Fenhong Se... the original Fenhong Se. But something was wrong about her, like she had no soul." Tigress put one paw to her forehead in confusion. "I've wasted enough of your time, Master. Forgive me, but I have to go. Thank you." With another bow, Tigress vanished in a flash of light.

Aeon chuckled and walked out into the hall. "Young girl still has much to learn." The white tiger's smile faded as he contemplated Death's words. "What event must have been grand enough to reawaken the Administrator? The Necromancer Incident? No, too small-scale. The rise of Pandemonium? Possibly, but that was settled in a few hours, so it's very unlikely. That leaves..." Aeon's eyes opened wide with a horrifying realization. "The Time Rift!"

**11:00 pm January 2, 2215 - In a forest near Memphis, Tennessee**

Jasmine sat with her family around a small campfire. "So that's when Alex passed Sam the ball and accidentally broke his glasses!" said Winter.

Everyone laughed hysterically at the story for a minute before calming down. Jack began blowing on his burnt marhsmellow. "Yeah, the whole day he need to use a cane just so he wouldn't trip!"

Jasmine chuckled as she listened to her children. "Well, at least he wasn't hurt. Say, Jack? Whatever happened between you and that cute leapord girl? What was her name... Mary?"

"It's Macy, mom. We still talk every now and then, but we both agreed that we're just not right for each other," Jack said with a sigh.

"Ah, don't worry about it, son," said Simon as he put his arm around his child. "So your first rush wasn't the one. Do you think your mother was my first crush? Or that I was hers?"

"He's right," said Jasmine. "We didn't even meet in high school. You'll find someone."

Jack looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

Jasmine leaned in and kissed her son on the cheek. Winter turned her face away from the sappy scene before her. "Who the hell wrote our script?" she muttered under her breath. "Lazy fanfic writers."

**Meanwhile, in a room somewhere in Glendale, California...**

Three losers sat around a table with their own computers. They were a male grey wolf, a female polar bear, and a female black bear. The wolf scratched his head in frustration. "Damned writer's block. Hey, Stephanie, what should we type next?"

The polar bear looked up from her computer. "Umm, maybe have the Slender Man attack them all? What do you think, Valorie?"

"Nah, too easy," said the black bear. "Well, Mark, we already had Winter break the fourth wall, why don't we just tear it down?"

The wolf thought about it for a second. "Sure, that could work! End the chapter on a gag!"

"We could write about ourselves sitting around a table at their computers making half-assed excuses as to why we haven't updated in months!" said Stephanie.

"But wait," said Valorie. "Aren't we already doing that?"

The three looked around in confusion for a few seconds. "Trippy," said Mark.

* * *

**To Scare a Deity**

**Valorie: For the record, yes we really did have that conversation, but in a chatroom. Sorry we haven't updated, but work has kept us busy. We promise to update more regularly.**


	8. Cancelled

**Stephanie: We are sorry to announce that this story has been cancelled.**

**Mark: We all realized that the Necromancers of China Saga does not need a sequel, and we were just trying to keep a finished story alive.**

**Valorie: However, we did have the idea for this story fully thought out.**

**Stephanie: If anyone would like to know what we had planned for this Saga, feel free to ask and we'll send you a message.**


End file.
